1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corrugated fibreboard box, and more particularly to a corrugated fibreboard shipping box for packing a stack of sheet materials of a predetermined number.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In packing a stack of sheet materials such as photosensitive plates consisting of aluminium substrates and photosensitive resin layers disposed thereon, a predetermined number of the sheet materials are stacked together and packed in an interior package and then further packed in a corrugated fibreboard shipping box.
The corrugated fibreboard shipping box (hereinafter referred to simply as "shipping box") comprises a number of pads made of foamed plastics disposed at the corners or sides of the interior package of the stacked sheet materials, a fibreboard wrapping the interior package around its side and end faces, and a fibreboard sleeve covered thereon to cover the exposed remaining two faces of the interior package. The corrugated fibreboard sleeve is fixed to the first fibreboard which wraps the interior package by use of gum tape.
The above-described conventional corrugated fibreboard shipping box has a defect in that the packing work needs a great deal of labor and time and a number of skilled workers because of its troublesome packing system.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a packing system which does not require a great deal of labor and a number of workers and enables an automatic packing operation.